This invention relates generally to heat measuring instruments and more particularly to a novel thermo timing device capable of controlling various types of cooking processes by automatically compensating for variations in temperature and time of cooking.
Meat thermometers are very commonly used to indicate the extent to which meat has been roasted in an oven. The ordinary meat thermometer, such as the popular Cooper thermometer, comprises a heat conductive, temperature sensing probe which is insertable into the meat roast. A bimetallic coil is thermally connected to the probe and converts heat energy to mechanical movement which is transmitted to a pointer located on the face of a temperature graduated dial. When the pointer rotates adjacent to a predetermined temperature graduation, usually limited to about 200.degree.F, the desired extent of roasting is obtained and cooking is complete.
This type of meat thermometer has been used very extensively and successfully and is a common tool in most households. However, it is limited primarily to roasting meats because of the rapid rate of response of the sensing probe to surrounding temperature conditions. Consequently, it has not been useful for controlling such cooking operations as baking, boiling, and deep frying. These type of operations usually are regulated by actually timing the period of cooking at a particular temperature for the food materials.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention resides in the provision of a novel thermo timing device which may be used for regulating and indicating by way of either a temperature reading or time reading the extent of cooking of a particular food product.
Another object of the invention resides in the provision of a novel thermo timing device comprising a conventional meat thermometer and a removable heat insulating shroud or jacket which adapts the meat thermometer for usage in controlling and indicating the extent to which other foods are cooked by processes other than roasting. The heat insulating jacket interposes a substantial time delay factor between the heat sensing probe of the thermometer and the temperature of the cooking medium, such as boiling water, oven air, or frying fat. In accordance with predetermined calculatable values, specific temperature or time readings on the indicator dial will indicate the extent to which particular foods are cooked. Any variations between temperature and time, the parametes which basically control the cooking process, are compensated for automatically.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description of the invention wherein reference is made to the accompanying drawings throughout which like numerals indicate like elements.